


A Taste

by CorrineWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hair-pulling, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing, choking (momentary)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: Tied up, you’re at Crowley’s mercy for him to do with you whatever he pleases….





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on dirtysupernaturalimagines tumblr

The black ropes are soft against your skin but tied firmly, raising your hands towards the wall you face, knelt at the head of the bed.

“Don’t you look lovely.” Crowley praises, the mattress dipping behind you and the heat of him radiating into your bare back as he presses against you, still suited. His hands grip your hips as he kisses your neck hungrily, soft lips soothing the nips of his teeth, tongue swirling over tomorrow’s bruises.

His hands begin to roam, caressing your waist, up to squeeze your breasts, cupping them, pinching your hardened nipples and eliciting a thrilled gasp at the sharp sensation. One hand grazes your skin as it falls to your ass, rubbing and squeezing your cheeks, tapping lightly, a taste of what’s to come.

You feel his hardness pressing against you as he holds you tightly, reaching around between your legs and running light fingers through your wiry hair, over your lips, up and down the top of your thighs, everywhere but where you need them. You lean your head back against him and whine a little, frustrated.

“Patience, pet.” He smiles, still teasing you. “Some things are worth waiting for. There, see?”

You gasp as he finally slips two fingers between your folds, brushing over your clit, reaching towards your entrance. Finding you not wet enough he pulls back, snaps his fingers, then strokes them, freshly lubed, up and down your pussy. He circles your clit, around and around the sensitive bundle of nerves then down, rubbing firmly over your inner lips, back up, stimulating but not letting you build too much. Not yet.

His other hand moves from your breast upwards, fingers settling on your throat, gripping lightly. Your hands jerk instinctively to try to move his, but are halted by the rope around your wrists. “No, no choking.”

The briefest moment’s hesitation, then he releases you, moving his hand to squeeze your shoulder as he kisses your neck, then up to tangle his fingers in your hair, pulling taught, bringing you to the edge of pain. “How’s this?”

You moan in delight at the sensation. “Yes.. more..”

Crowley obliges, pulling tighter, fingers moving quicker over your clit, pressing harder, enjoying the gasps and moans falling from your lips as he balances pleasure and pain.

“Ready, kitten?”

You bite your lip, not wanting him to stop fingering you but longing for what was next. “Yes.”

He lets go of your hair, running a hand over it in an unexpectedly tender gesture as his fingers slow, leaving you swollen and wanting. He presses one hand to your back, bending you slightly. You feel the suede fronds of the flogger he’d shown your earlier dance lightly over your ass cheeks, disappearing to be replaced instantly with it’s sting.

You yelp slightly, instinctively flinching away but immediately moving back, sticking your ass out for more.

“Like that, darling?” Crowley rasps behind you, his approval evident in his voice as he rubs the sting away.

“Yes, Crowley.” You could have told him more, that you loved it, to get on and give you more, but you know from experience how much he enjoys hearing those two simple words.

“Good.” Another flick of his wrist, another gasp, the warm rub of his hand. He whips you again, twice in quick succession, catching you on the backswing. You can feel his eyes admiring you as his hand squeezes and caresses you all over, slipping back to circle your clit as he drops the flogger and spanks your with his bare hand.

“Ah! Do that again.” You say, turning your head to see him looking at you with an intrigued raised eyebrow. “I want your handprint on me.”

“Oh darling… you say the most beautiful things.” He purrs, steadying you with one hand and raising the other to smack you harder, leaving a distinct mark on your already reddened skin.

The pain of it is almost too much for you, though it’s tempered by the thrill of the heat of his hand resting on your cheek, squeezing you as he admires your body.

He reaches down to tap your inner thighs. “Wider.”

You oblige and in an instant he moves from behind to beneath you, your thighs framing his face. His chest is bare against your skin, and turning your head you see him fully naked, cock stood firm and ever so inviting…

A swipe of his tongue along your slit brings your attention back, and you look down to see his dark eyes watching you as he takes another long, oh-so-slow lick of you, making you tremble with desire as he finally reaches your clit, dragging his tongue slow and firm over it.

“Want my cock?” He asks, lips almost brushing yours.

“Yes…”

“I’ll have you begging me for it.” He promises, burying his face in you again, kissing and licking you, nipping at your thighs, sucking your clit.

You moan, your thighs tightening around him, hands reaching for the wall to steady yourself as you writhe and buck in pleasure.

His hands are gripping your tender ass, tongue probing into you then circling your clit, licking hard over it three, four, five times then flicking back and forth, lighter but quicker, driving your over the edge, your eyes scrunching tight and fingers clawing at the wall, rocking over Crowley’s clever mouth as you scream your orgasm. “Ah- Crow- aaaahhhh!!”

He slows as you come down, licking softer, slower, smiling against you when you buck above him at his return to your clit. He kisses it, then works his way down to your entrance, lapping at it lightly, groaning his approval at the flood of your juices, pointing his tongue into you, just a little, just a taste.

His teasing is driving you wild, building your need again, the feel of his tongue lapping at you incredible and insufficient. You teeter on the brink, not wanting him to stop but at the same time wanting much more.

He barely touches you now, every brush a gift, a tiny drop of release, the promise of so much… “Crowley.. please…”

“Mmm?” He asks, dipping his tongue into you again.

“Oh, g- … Crowley.. please…” He circles your entrance slowly, listening to you. “Please, I need you.. need… fuck…”

He disappears from under you, at your back again, cock pressing into your ass as he whispers in your ear. “What was that?”

“Please fuck me Crowley.” You beg. “I need you.. need your cock.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely..” He smiles behind you. You hear the snap of his fingers as he magics a condom on, then his hands are on your hips, pulling you back a little towards him.

He grips his hard length, angling it to rub his head against your folds, your clit. You whine needily, wanting him to fill your but enjoying the stimulation, rocking your hips against him for more. You know Crowley loves watching you pleasure yourself almost as much as he enjoys teasing you and you writhe against him as much as the ropes will allow, bringing yourself closer to the edge on the tip of his cock.

Just as you find the right angle, the perfect spot to hit your peak he pulls back, then pushes into you.

You moan at the long-awaited feel of him inside you, rocking your hips impatiently when he stops.

“More?” He asks, feigned innocence undercut by the gravelly lust in his voice. “Aren’t we greedy.”

He pulls back to thrust into you again, still not giving you his all, stopping just short of your g-spot, thrusting again and again, not quite giving you what you need until he slams into you, making you cry out.

“Ah! Yes!” He builds up his pace, still giving it to you with his much of his considerable might.

“Yes, Crowley! Fuck me! Hard!”

He growls his approval, slamming into you again and again, hands gripping your hips tightly.

“I can see my handprint on this beautiful behind of yours.” He pants. “It looks magnificent.”

“Yes…” Your breath was becoming ragged now, mind unfocused, building to an incredible high.

He moves closer, chest against your back, reaching one arm out to steady himself against the wall as he pounds into you, the other hand delving between your legs to finger you again.

“Aah!” It’s too much-

“That’s it darling…”

-his cock and the-

“Cr…”

-fingers on your-

“Yes…”

-so hard and-

“I- I- I-”

-so much and-

“Come for me.”

- _yes!_

You scream again, overwhelmed, never wanting it to end, vision lost to brilliant blackness, lost to the feeling of Crowley inside you, touching you, taking you.

His thrusts grow erratic as your walls spasm around him, pushed over by the sound of you screaming his name, burying his head in your neck as he comes deep inside of you.

You’re both still for a few moments, panting, coming back to yourselves, before Crowley sinks back on the bed, pulling you with him, the ropes around your wrists dismissed with a thought.

You lay on your sides, the demon loosely draped around you, enjoying your post-coital calm.

“That was incredible.” You say sleepily. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re quite the muse.” Crowley replies. You’re too relaxed to answer, drifting peacefully, though aware of him. He kisses your neck softly then rolls you onto your front, his hand gently massaging soothing lotion into your smarting rear. “Want you good as new for next time.”  


End file.
